1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an improvement in the structure of a hardwood floor and in particular to one which can be easily assembled without employing tradespeople to do the work.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional way to construct a hardwood floor is to first lay a piece of waterproof cloth on the ground 3xe2x80x2, with a layer of plywood board 2xe2x80x2 placed above the cloth and secured to the cloth and the ground by using nails. A plurality of hardwood boards 1xe2x80x2 are then assembled and engaged together above the plywood board 2xe2x80x2. This kind of procedure requires technical knowledge and special tools, so that the general consumer cannot complete this by a DIY method. Hence, it has been proposed to put a plastic sheet on the ground directly, and then to mount the hardwood boards on the plastic sheet without using a waterproof cloth or plywood boards. However, this method means that the floorboards are at ground level, and therefore more susceptible to weather and water damage. The floorboards must be closely engaged together, and if the hardwood boards contract or expand in size due to weather or other conditions, the floorboards will raise and become uneven. In addition, if the bottom of the floorboards become wet, they will become mildewed.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement in the structure of a hardwood floor which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.
This invention is related to an improvement in the structure of a hardwood floor.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide an improvement in the structure of a hardwood floor which can be easily assembled without employing tradespeople to do the work.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improvement in the structure of a hardwood floor which can keep air ventilation below the floor.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an improvement in the structure of a hardwood floor which is composed of a plurality of sections so that the hardwood floor can be adjusted to conform to the ground without influencing its stability.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an improvement in the structure of a hardwood floor which can effectively reduce noise.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an improvement in the structure of a hardwood floor which can drain off water on the floor thereby preventing the floor boards from deteriorating.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improvement in the structure of a hardwood floor which is good for human ecology.
The foregoing objects and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts. Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.